Pinkie Pie (HamiltrashLAMS)
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME VIEWERS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. ' Personality Pinkie Pie is still a hyperactive and outwardly happy pony who loves throwing random parties for various reasons. She secretly loves seeing other ponies happy; it became her sole purpose for continuing on with her life once she moved to Ponyville. Pinkie tends to very easily slip into deep depressions and feels extremely down about herself more than she'd like to admit. Her friends and wife are the only ones who can seem to pull her out of it. Backstory Pinkie Pie was a fluffy, pudgy little pegasus pony born into a family of stone-faced earth ponies. As a filly, Pinkie was always happy and seemed to have endless amounts of energy and always got on her parents' nerves. As soon as she was old enough to take a weather factory job, her father forced her to work in the CloudsDale colesseum, much to her dismay. As Pinkie got older, Igneous became more and more tough on her, throwing most of the day's chores onto her shoulders. If she didn't do any of it right, she would be shunned and called names and ridiculed. In her teenagehood is when all of this mental abuse from her father began to take a tole on her mental health. Pinkie experienced her first depressive episode at 13 and did not handle it well. After her father had screamed and yelled at her for being home late only by a mere 5 minutes, Pinkie had locked herself in her room . There, she finally snapped: the pegasus began ripping and biting at her wings until she'd tore nearly all of her flight feathers off. When her father found out, he promptly threw his daughter out of the house because she was "too weak to be a Pie". This is how Pinkie ended up in Ponyville, living under the Cakes' care. It's not a very happy tale, but she's happy with the way her life turned out in the end. Relationships Spousal ''Main Article: Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (HamiltrashLAMS) Children/Nieces/Nephews Quick Zap Rainy Daze Hawk Eye Pinkie has tried to connect with her niece in the past, but the green pegasus never seemed to want anything to do with either of her aunts. Pinkie was primarily a little hurt by this, but tries not to show it. Featherweight Feathers instantly fell in love with his aunt as soon as Maud introduced them and the two found themselves spending a lot of quality time together. Pinkie is actually the one who encourages Featherweight to become a food photographer, which he does and is very successful at. Siblings Marble Pie Pinkie has always been supportive and protective of her twin sister, and they continuously spend a lot of time together catching up. Pinkie (along with Rover) has helped her sister come out of her shell a bit more. Maud Pie Growing up, Pinkie had always gone to Maudie for emotional support and protection, which the older pony gladly gave. Maud was the first pony to know about Pinkie's suicidal thoughts and did her absolute best to help her sister out of that dark place. Other than Tempest and the rest of the Mane Six, Maud is the only pony Pinkie trusts enough to know the true story about what happened to her wings. Limestone Pie Lime and Pinkie have never truly been all that close. Pinkie still tries to connect with her sister, but Limestone always seems to be busy... Parents Igneous Rock Pinkie doesn't hate any ponies, she simply doesn't have it in her to hate. anyone...except her father, that is. Igneous always singled out Pinkie when she was a filly, why, she did not know. Igneous never showed any sort of love or affection to Pinkie (or any of his daughters for that matter, except Maud). He always forced her to work passed her point of exhaustion, then would punish her for collapsing from tiredness. On top of that, Igneous would always send Pinkie on long and treacherous missions just because she was, at one point, the only living pegasus in the family. After Pinkie had rendered herself flightless, Igneous was furious and made her work double for it. Once Pinkie meets Tempest Shadow and falls in love, Igneous hears of yet another one of his daughters falling for another mare: ''"This is '''disgusting! '''I thought I raised a '''proper family." Seeing as her father would never forgive nor accept her, Pinkie never contacts her parents again. She has no reason to look back. Cloudy Quartz Cloudy was under control by Igneous, and had no choice but to do what he said, or pay for it. Sadly, she forced herself to harden and punish Pinkie the way her father did...looking back on it, she feels ''awful. Cloudy deeply wants to apologize to Pinkie for all that she's done, but Pinkie is somewhat on the fence. After all, her mother could've stepped up at any time to confront her father, but all Cloudy did was stay silent. Pinkie's conflicted... In-Laws Rover Pinkie loves Rover and the two enjoy hanging out when he and Marble come over. Bulk Biceps Pinkie absolutely LOVES Bulk and thinks he gives the best big-brother-but-not-''really''-my-big-brother hugs. Lightning Dust Pinkie's a little conflicted as to how to act around Lightning, they don't really get along too well. Other Info NSFW * Uses baking tools during her bedroom games * Likes reading/watching porn (much to Rainbow's utter confusion/disgust) Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons